


But who with?

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Plot Bunny, Swing Dancing, and hell the doctor did say buy me a drink, i just felt like jack and the doctor should dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it =^_^= I had fun writing Capt. Jack</p></blockquote>





	But who with?

Jack slipped out of his room. Unable to sleep and unable to access the uni-net in his room (the doctor had 'forgotten' to give him the pass-code) he figured some human well or alien company might do it. Unfortunately the Tardis didn't seem to like him. The straight corridor suddenly became a curved one and then ended in a library that Jack was certain he hadn't seen on the way to his room. Humming softly he looked up at the books. "He is definitely over compensating for something" he said with a chuckle. Turning to leave, however, he realized the door he had come through had disappeared. "Damn". Turning he finally spotted another door on the far end of the room deciding to head towards it before it moved he set off. It moved. "Ok honey can i call you honey? this is getting tedious. your Doctor said i could be here please let me out" the door popped back into existence behind him. The corridor he came out on seemed endless picking a direction he set off. If he was lucky maybe he would find his room. If he wasn't he would likely walk into a pit containing some massive tentacled beast. Jack sighed wondering where his simple con could have gone so wrong. The soft lights at the Tardis’s floorboards allowed him to navigate slowly and after many false turns to the main control room. Taking a deep breath he went to the door. Unlike the other ships he had traveled upon the Tardis was almost impossible to feel moving. Well unless the Doctor was landing it or touching any of the levers on the control board. 

Slouching on the Tardis console the Doctor fiddled with his screwdriver. What to do about Jack? He had temporarily allowed him to stay aboard after the whole WWII debacle but how Jack would do on the Tardis long term...well the Doctor was not sure of that. In anycase if Jack so much as laid a finger or pheromone (yes he knew about those) on Rose the Doctor would be tempted to push him out the Tardis doors and into the time vortex. He wondered when he had gotten so attached to Rose. "I must be getting soft in my old age eh girl?" he said patting the dash as he turned and began adjusting the levers. A creak outside the room made him pause. "You might as well come in Jack i know you're there". Jack slipped into the room sheepishly.  
"Sorry i woke up and..." he winked  
The Doctor rolled his eyes as he continued to adjust the Tardis's flight pattern "And i'm assuming you were unable to find rose?" he smirked  
"Your ship kept changing the corridor"  
"Yes she does do that" the Doctor patted the Tardis with a smile as he moved to sit on the Tardis railing"Always good about taking care of us"  
"Right well, i figured that if i couldn't find Rose maybe the Tardis would let me find you." Jack said with a smile moving to lean over the Tardis railing with the Doctor  
The Doctor looked worried "Jack..."  
"Doctor..." the smile in his voice was apparent  
"I did say buy me a drink first didn't I?"  
Jack laughed "You don't know?"  
"I either said it or i was going to say it the future and past get confusing" The Doctor replied with a shrug.  
"Well stop by the Atles Constellation and i'll buy you a drink" and with a wink Jack was gone.  
The Doctor just sat for a second looking at the Tardis dash "That wasn't fair at all" he complained to her. A faint whooshing let him know the Tardis was amused.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
A week later after the three of them had been forced back into the Tardis at sword point by a group of unamused Storians. Jack whirled around the Tardis grinning at the Doctor as Rose left to find some non slimed clothing (Jack had learned in the past week not to make any comments about helping her change the On Coming Storm was a good name for the Doctor when he felt jealous). "So Doctor..."  
"What Jack" said the Doctor shortly as he tried to figure out what they were throwing at the Tardis outside while also trying to lift off.  
"I bought you a drink" said Jack (and the Doctor could just hear the smirk)  
The Doctor kept working although the tips of his ears did turn pink. "So?"  
"Sooo can I have a dance later?" Sang out Jack sitting near him on the railing.  
"It hardly counted as a drink they were shooting at us at the time" countered the Doctor  
"Its the thought that counts though!"  
"Fine, maybe." Said the Doctor with a sigh. "Now will you make yourself useful I think they are trying to set us on fire"  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
That night after Rose had gone to bed (Jack still couldn't find her room and it was putting him off because really?) Jack slipped back out to the main control room. The Tardis he noted seemed to approve of his intentions. Well at least in the sense that it didn't route him through a library or into the swimming pool again. The Doctor was predictably slouched against the console. Unpredictable was the soft swing music in the background or the dim lighting. Jack smiled maybe he wouldn't strike out after all.  
"Well I suppose we should get this over with?" the Doctor asked  
Jack wasn't certain but he could have sworn the Doctor was looking nervous. "I'd be honored Doctor" he said strolling over listening to the music he found the rhythm and held out a hand to the Doctor. Tentatively taking his hand the Doctor began swaying in time with the music. Jack decided to lead and began moving them into position the Doctor stiffened for a moment and Jack wondered if he would fight to lead but with a sigh the Doctor followed his lead. and soon they were spinning around the Tardis. Jack spinning the Doctor out and in and the Doctor doing steps that Jack had never seen  
"You gotta jump jive and then ya wail..." the song sang out.  
"You dance well Doctor" Jack said with a smile as the song changed and the other man remained in his arms.  
"900 years i would hope i had some moves" the Doctor replied with a smirk as he suddenly changed their positions and dipped Jack. Jack started laughing as they whirled around to 'In The Mood'  
"Hey Doc you think the Tardis is trying to tell us something?" he asked  
"She is always trying to tell me something. Usually i ignore her." he replied. The light in his eyes betraying his internal laughter.  
The music changed again and they started slow dancing  
"She is definitely trying to tell us something" the Doctor decided as "Unforgettable in everywayyyyyy' began to be crooned into the room.  
"Its a bit like having a maiden aunt" Jack commented.  
The sudden whirring from the console signaled the Tardis's disapproval of that assessment. The sudden jolt that sent them tumbling made it clear.  
Somehow the Doctor managed to land on top of Jack as the shaking stopped.  
"Well hello handsome..." Jack said looking up at him  
The Doctor turned red to the tips of his ears  
And Jack began to laugh as he leaned up and after a moments hesitation kissed him.  
The Doctor seemed to approve if the happy purring (there really wasn't any other way to describe it ) was any indication  
Jack smiled it seemed like maybe this adventure would be fun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it =^_^= I had fun writing Capt. Jack


End file.
